1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optical display with the flexible printed circuit board, and more particularly to a frame of the optical display to protect the flexible printed circuit board from damage in the assembly process.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional optical display 1 has a liquid crystal panel 2, a printed circuit board (PCB) 3, a flexible circuit board (FCB) 4 and a frame 5. The FCB 4 has two opposite ends electrically connected to the liquid crystal panel 2 and the PCB 3 respectively. The frame is made of plastic having two plates 5a at an inner side thereof.
The frame 5 is installed with both of the liquid crystal panel 2 and the PCB 3 and the plates 5a are extended between the liquid crystal panel 2 and the PCB 3. The FCB 4 is exposed out of the frame 5. The frame 5 protects the liquid crystal panel 2 and the PCB 3 but the FCB 4 has a risk to be damaged in the following assembly process. The break of the FCB causes a failure electrical connection between the liquid crystal panel 2 and the PCB 3. That is the main reason why the conventional optical display 1 has a great ratio of defective in fabrication.